


Foreign

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the reading!</p></blockquote>





	Foreign

Dick was exhausted. He had a rough and long day and top of that the patrol was boring, so he weren’t out long. The couple of cup of coffees weren’t enough to keep him awake long; he had lack of sleep on the whole week. So he thought he deserved a long and nice sleep on that night.

By the way he remembered he had a meeting with Tim. It wasn’t a big fuss, the teen supposed to come over and they would have had a take-out-dinner and watched a movie. His place was silent and dark and it felt so good to his exhausted mind and body. He almost literally fell unconscious on his bed. He can take a short nap before Tim arrives - that was his last thought before he fell asleep.

He felt a very nice and gentle stroke on his face. A soft and warm hand touched his skin and he smiled, but didn’t want to wake up. He felt warmth from a body, and he knew it was near, so he moved to reach it. He snuggled to it with a happy hum. He heard a soft chuckle and felt embracing arms around his shoulder.

“Te iubesc*,” He heard the whisper, which went into his hair. It was Romanian. He didn’t even remember when he heard that.

“Tim,” he whispered as a respond. The body he was snuggled to tensed and the air stuck in it. But didn’t move away.

“How did you know it’s me?” Tim asked. Dick chuckled softly and he pulled Tim in a hug, opening his eyes.

“Because I know you.”

–

*means _I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading!


End file.
